sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful World (Utada Hikaru song)
| format = CD Single, digital download | recorded = 2007 | studio = | venue = | genre = J-pop, synthpop | length = 5:18 | label = EMI Music Japan | writer = Hikaru Utada, Henry Jackman, Matthew Margeson, Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman | producer = Hikaru Utada, Akira Miyake, David Foster, Teruzane Utada | prev_title = Kiss & Cry | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Do You | next_year = 2007 | misc = }} "Beautiful World" is a song by Japanese musician Utada Hikaru. It served as the theme song for Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, the 2007 film reboot of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. It was released as a double A-side single on August 29, 2007 along with her song "Kiss & Cry", which had been released digitally three months earlier. In 2009, a remix of the song, "Beautiful World (Planitb Acoustica Mix)" served as the theme song of the second film in the series, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. Background and development In 2006, Utada released her fifth studio album, Ultra Blue, led by the digital single "This Is Love". In February 2007, Utada released "Flavor of Life", the theme song for the drama Hana Yori Dango Returns, which became one of her most commercially successful singles, selling over eight million downloads and becoming the second most digitally successful song of 2007 globally. On April 20, Utada's song "Kiss & Cry" began to be used in commercials for Nissin Foods' Freedom Project advertising campaign, and was released as a digital download on May 31. Utada's recording of the jazz standard "Fly Me to the Moon", originally found on her "Wait & See (Risk)" (2000) single, was rearranged and released as a digital download on June 29. Renditions of this song had previously been used in the original Neon Genesis Evangelion animation's soundtrack, and Utada's version was used in trailers for Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Promotion and release "Beautiful World" debuted on the radio and was released as a ringtone on July 23, 2007. In early September, Utada performed the song at many music entertainment programs in Japan: at Count Down TV on the night of September 1, Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ on September 3, Utaban on September 6, and both Music Station and Music Fighter on September 7. "Beautiful World" was performed during Utada's two date concert series Wild Life in December 2010. Articles about Utada appeared in music and fashion magazines in August and September 2007, to promote the single. This included R&R Newsmaker, What's In?, CD Data, Barfout!, Oricon Style, Pia, Pop Teen and Patipati. Planitb Acoustica Remix In 2009, the song was rearranged for the second film of the Rebuild of Evangelion series, as "Beautiful World (Planitb Acoustica Mix)". It was released as a digital download on June 28, 2009. Utada worked with Russell McNamara, who had previously made remixes of her songs "Distance", "Traveling", "Hikari" and "Simple and Clean" between 2001–2002. The song was commercially successful, reaching number 8 on the Billboard Japan Hot 100. It was added as the final track of Utada's second compilation album Utada Hikaru Single Collection Vol. 2 in late 2010. Music videos Two animated music videos were produced for the song, depicting scenes from Evangelion. The first was released at the time of the single's release, and featured scenes of Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, directed by the film's chief director Hideaki Anno. This music video won a Japanese MTV Video Music Award for the best video used for a film. In 2014 to promote Utada's 15th anniversary, as well as the tribute album Utada Hikaru no Uta, a music video of Evangelion scenes was produced by Kazuya Tsurumaki, one of the co-directors of the Rebuild of Evangelion film series. Critical reception CDJournal reviewers described Utada as singing about "earnest love and deep prayers in a rhythmic tempo", and noted "a painful beauty where transience and passion live together" in the song. They praised the "melancholy" way that Utada sings the lyric "it's only love", as well as the lyrics' sense of ironic while coming from an everyday perspective. Tetsuo Hiraga of Hot Express gave an extremely positive review of the song, feeling in awe of the emotional sensitivity of Utada's lyrics and how well they resonated with Evangelion. Track listings Personnel Personnel details were sourced from "Beautiful World" / "Kiss & Cry"'s liner notes booklet. *Goetz B. for 365 Artists – mixing *Atsushi Matsui – recording *Alan Meyerson - mixing, recording *Stephen McLaughlin - recording *Humberto Gatica - recording *Akira Miyake – production *Alexis Smith – additional programming *Yuzuru Tomita – additional programming *Hikaru Utada – arrangement, keyboards, programming, production, songwriting, vocals *Teruzane Utada – production *Alan and Marilyn Bergman - songwriting *Henry Jackman - arrangements, songwriting *Matthew Margeson - songwriting *David Foster - production, arrangements Chart rankings Sales and certifications Release history References External links * Category:2007 singles Category:2007 songs Category:2009 singles Category:Utada Hikaru songs Category:Japanese-language songs Category:Songs written by Utada Hikaru Category:Japanese film songs Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion songs Category:Songs from animated films Category:Songs written by Henry Jackman Category:Songs written by Matthew Margeson Category:Songs with lyrics by Alan Bergman Category:Songs with lyrics by Marilyn Bergman Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster